jds_toonworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Corgi Studios Network
Corgi Studios Network is a cable television network that airs both old and new acquired programs, as well as a few original ones. It was created by Ryantepuppydog242 and JustinandDennis(from Deviantart) in collaboration as a TV Network division of Woof Omega Woof Animation Studios(see more info about W.O.W Animation Studios on the Titanium Pictures wiki). It's aired for kids, teens and adults. However, it isn't a real network on TV. The network's three mascots are Rusty the Corgi, Boomer the Boston Terrier, and Jilly the Diva Dog, although Justin Puppy and Dennis both sometimes make appearances in certain segments and/or commercial idents. J&D's ToonWorld * Danny Phantom * Phineas and Ferb * Mixels * Goof Troop(1992) * Parappa the Rapper: Anime * Tiny Toon Adventures * American Dragon Jake Long * 2 Stupid Dogs * The Amazing World of Gumball * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles(2003 version) * Back at the Barnyard * Rude Dog and the Dweebs * Adventures of Blinky Bill * Chucklewood Critters * Scruff * Inspector Gadget * The Garfield Show * Animaniacs * The Raccoons * Kangoo Juniors * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * The S.A.F.T Squad's Adventures series(Corgi Studios Network Exclusive) * Bugsly's Adventures in Furtown(Corgi Studios Network Original) * Where's Wally/Waldo? * Rocko's Modern Life * CatDog * Legends of Chima * Pound Puppies(1980's series) * Kung Fu Dino Posse * DinoSquad * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics * Taz-Mania * A Pup Named Scooby Doo * Krypto the Superdog(2005) * T.U.F.F Puppy * Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Trust Me, I'm a Genie! * Skippy: Adventures in Bushtown * Tabaluga * The Get-Along Gang * Popples (80's cartoon) * Teen Titans (2003 series) * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Archie's Weird Mysteries * The New Scooby Doo Mysteries * Maple Town * Jem and the Holograms * Sylvanian Families (1987 cartoon) * Foxbusters * Monster MADNESS! (Corgi Studios Network Original) * The New Archies * Wackytown (Corgi Studios Network Original) * The Little Flying Bears * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater * The Wuzzles * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * The Comic Strip (Rankin/Bass Productions) * The Bluffers * Star Street: The Adventures of the Star Kids * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin * The Dreamstone * Legends of Treasure Island * The Adventures of T-Rex * Denver, the Last Dinosaur * ALF: The Animated Series * ToonWorld: The Series * Foofur Corgi Studios Network's Preschool Treehouse * Blue's Clues * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Cyberchase * PAW Patrol * Bing the Bunny * Bali (Planet Nemo) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat * The Backyardigans * Adventures of the Little Koala * The Eggsperts * Martha Speaks * Kipper the Dog * Henry Hugglemonster * Wonder Pets! * LeapFrog Learning Friends(2003-2007 version) * Little Bear * Franklin * Yo Gabba Gabba! * Everything's Rosie (TV series) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Boomer's Learning Friends(Corgi Studios Network Original) * Dinosaur Train * Curious George * Between the Lions * WordWorld * Dino Babies * Pablo the Little Red Fox * Lila the Little Lamb (Corgi Studios Network Original) * Rusty's Puppy Days (Corgi Studios Network Original) * The Magic School Bus * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Timothy Goes to School * Max & Ruby * Bear in the Big Blue House * Out of the Box * Rollie Polie Olie * PB&J Otter Corgi Studios Network's Adults Only Apartment * The Simpsons * King of the Hill * American Dad * Bob's Burgers * Five Nights at Freddy's: The Animated Series * Aqua Teen Hunger Force Rusty's Movie Mania! * Warner Bros. Movies(including Cats and Dogs) * DreamWorks movies * Paramount Movies * Sony Pictures movies (excluding Sausage Party, which J&D doesn't like) * Walt Disney movies * Marvel and DC Movies * 20th Century Fox movies * The Land Before Time movie series * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * A Goofy Movie * The Wolf and the Fox 2 * School's Out! The Musical * The Wiggles Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story * Ferngully: The Last Rainforest * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1998 film) * Rude Dog: The Movie * Alpha and Omega * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island * Scooby Doo and the Cyber-Chase * Scooby Doo (live-action movie) and its sequel * The Tigger Movie * Enchanted * The Magic Roundabout/Doogal * Hoodwinked! * Sky High * Open Season 1, 2 & 3 * Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return * Mortal Kombat (1995 film) & Mortal Kombat: Annihilation * Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins * Star Wars Trilogy * A Toony Movie * ToonWorld All-Stars: The Movie * Adventures of the American Rabbit Shorts * The Fox and the Crow * Screwy Squirrel shorts * Red Hot Riding Hood * Huckleberry Hound * Yogi Bear * Augie Doggie & Doggie Daddy * Snagglepuss * Quick Draw McGraw * Rusty's Cartoon Follies (Corgi Studios Network Original) Category:TV Channels